Forgiveness is for the Weak
by Enlightened Chaos
Summary: Would you forgive your parents if they abandoned you when you were 7? Would you forgive them if you were they're only hope of survival? Pan sure didn't Please RR A/N Story has been revised new chapter up soon
1. Default Chapter

Forgiveness is for the Weak.  
  
Son Pan, 21, abandoned in the USA. Her world has been turned upside down since she was left with a cousin who couldn't care less about her. Eventually she leaves and befriends a girl named Ari who seems to be more than she lets on. She helps Pan to be stronger to be more intelligent and at the same time have fun. After 13 years her family makes contact with her and asks her to come back to Japan. What will she do, can she forgive them for what they have done. No. The main question here is, is she willing to forgive them.  
  
Please review this is my first story I really want to know what my writing is like. Thanks so much if you do  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (I'm only obsessed with it) trust me if I did I would be swimming in money at the moment.  
Forgiveness is for the Weak  
  
Prolong  
  
"Mummy, daddy. Please don't go please" cried a 7 year old Pan as she watched her parents turned to leave. She didn't know what she has done wrong to make them go away, but what ever it was she was sorry for it. She was sorry for everything she has done, for them to leave her like this.  
  
"Panny please you have to stay here, you have to get a good education and live your life to the fullest" said Videl softly  
  
"Pan you know we're doing this for your own good. You are staying with a very nice cousin so off you go" urged Gohan but still Pan held back  
  
"I don't want to go, I don't want a good education if it means being away from you, please take me with please." Pan said as she cried harder.  
  
"No Pan you are staying here. That's the end of the story," said Gohan in a voice that he has never used before and he never wanted to use again.  
  
"Yes Pan I'm sorry but your staying and that is that. We will see you again in a few months when you have settled in "said her mother in the same tone.  
  
"No please don't leave me, don't leave me I'll do anything just take me with you please, please, PLEASE" screamed Pan as she watched her parents walk away from her. "PLEASE, DON'T GO" she screamed even louder. But it was no use they had already disappeared.  
  
Pan's only light from that moment on was the thought that her parents would come back and take her home to Japan where she belonged. Little did she know she wasn't going to see them again for a long time to come and during that time she was going to learn the harshness of life from the most unlikely person.  
Thanks for reading please review, I would really appreciate it. Love Jewels 


	2. Who Is She?

Well here's chapter one. I'll try to update as soon as I can but because I have a lot of test this week I might not get the time to update as often as I would like to. This chapter is going to explain a few things so read carefully otherwise it's going to get pretty complicated to understand. Ari is an original character MY original character. Anyway thanks for reviewing it you have I really appreciate it (

Disclaimer: like I said before I don't own DBZ, never did and never will. I only own Ari, her brother, her family and her friends.

Ages: Pan 21, Ari 21. Flashback ages: Pan 12, Ari 12 and Teacher.

Chapter 1

Who is she?

That was 13 years ago and since then a lot has changed. Pan, who was once so happy and carefree, has learned the true harshness of life. She has turned into something to be afraid of. Pan is now a two faced person (in a good way). To outsiders she is someone who will make them cower at the mere sight of her. To her friends she is ambitious, less ruthless but still powerful, but even though she portrays this image, every time she looks in the mirror she still sees the child that she once was and knows that will never change.

Her parents, by leaving those many years ago taught her something she would never forget and that is that life is only what you make of it. Since then she has lived by that rule, trained by that rule but most of all thought of others by that rule. For many years, that rule was the only thing that kept her in the right state of mind. Ever since the day of the departure of her parents she has been an outcast in her cousin's home, knowing this she vowed that no matter what happens, she will get out and live the life that she was meant to live. As the years rolled by Pan became more distant, quiet but most of all cold. By the age of 10 she was left by herself in her cousin's home as they had moved out and left. For two years after that Pan went to school and trained, however her rise in strength was limited without a sparring partner to practice on, well that was, until the day she meet a particular girl, her brother but most of all her family.

For years in school Pan had been a loner. No one wanted to talk to her as she always beat him or her up. Then on a Monday there was a new student introduced to the class. Her name was Charia Lyver. She became an instant hit to the class. Everyone liked her. She was smart; beautiful even at that age but what stood out the most was her attitude towards the boys. There was always a comeback no matter the insult. She was eventually given the title "Devil's Angel" for obvious reasons. On the outside she is happy and liked what was in style like a normal young teenager but on the inside she was seriously bored to death. Charia had always been different it might not show but when you got to know her you can instantly tell. There was only one student that could see this and that was Pan. From the minute Charia had stepped into the classroom Pan knew there was something strange about this new girl, not wanting to bring attention to herself she kept quiet. Pan was waiting and watching, she was waiting for just the right moment to talk to this new girl and ask her what the deal was.

P.E. (physical education. A/N as u can properly tell I'm Australian so if u don't know what PE in short its sport) had never been one of Pan's best subjects, it meant she had to kept her power and strength under control. It was during this particular lesson that Pan would get her chance.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"Alright class, today's lesson we are going to start something more interesting and different. We are going to learn the basics of defence and a few moves in attack in Martial Arts", said the teacher, "This is only to be used in self defence. The only reason we as the teachers have decided to run this course is because there are too many young children getting picked on in the streets."

"Sir, how long will be learning this?" asked Nia

"We will be learning for the next 7 weeks so you will be getting about 14 lessons" answered the teacher.

"Okay"

"Any other questions before we start? Yes Charia?"

"What happens if you already know the basic of attack and defense?"

"Yes, that's right your mother has informed the school that you know so you can help he teach the rest of the class or you can join in and just practice your own routines. It's your choice"

"Right"

"Anyone else? No. Okay then let's start"

"Okay everyone spread out and stretch your arms out and swing them around make sure that you don't hit anyone." Everyone in the room swings their arms (looking like a bunch of helicopters trying to take off but can't quite make it) except for Charia and Pan "Right, everyone done that, okay. Now we're going to start with some stretches."

Meanwhile at the back of the room Pan and Charia are doing completely different things and eyeing each other quite closely. Then suddenly out of nowhere a fist appeared in front of Pan's face, which she dodged and countered with a leg sweep. Charia jumped knowing the move and sent high speed kicks towards Pan's upper torso and punches towards her faces. Pan had been caught off guard by her sudden moves and was now in a defensive position rather than an offensive position, she did not like this one bit her own attacks were getting blocked but she couldn't block Charia's. It was like she knew all about Pan and was using any means to humiliate her. As the fight continued they didn't realize that the whole class had stopped to watch until they heard someone wince. To anyone including the class all they saw was a blur of colours and light, once in a while when both the girls stopped to catch a breather for a second or two. They couldn't see what was going on, as both Charia and Pan were moving at a speed too fast for the eye to see. When all the fighting finally seemed to slow down they spotted that Pan had a cut lip that was bleeding what would later on be a very black eye and a finger that seemed to be at a wrong angle. Charia on the other hand was in better shape but not by much, she also had a cut lip, bruises that would appear on her cheek and arms later and a small cut down her arm, which had stopped bleeding. Everything was they halted when the teacher had come out of his shocked state and yelled out of the top of his lungs "STOP". Everyone froze including the two fighting girls who both were in either mid punch or kick.

"What in the blue blazes do you think you are doing!" shouted the teacher while turning red in the face.

"We were practicing sparring with each other" replied Charia coolly

"Well beating the living daylights out of each other is not acceptable in this school no matter what it's for. I said only you Charia could not participate in the class stretchers if you wanted to not you and Pan"

"I needed a partner to with and Pan also knows how to fight so I forced her into it and then just assumed that as long we kept it down and not interrupt the class you wouldn't mind," said Charia. While smiling to the teacher and aiming a look to Pan that said 'play along unless you want a detention.'

"Well in that case I'm letting you two for the sake that you're new and assumed what you don't know, but there is no next time, got it you two"

"Got it," said Pan and Charia together.

"Alright then you two go get changed and go to the sick bay and get patched up" dismissed the teacher

In the Changing Rooms

"Why did you cover for me back there?" asked Pan

"I covered for you because it was my fault that all this started and I'm really sorry for breaking your finger like that. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah just a little, but still you shouldn't have"

"Here drink this" Charia handed a small bottle of blue liquid to Pan. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing"

"What's in here?"

"This will heal any broken bones. I would give you the one that heals everything but because we have to go to sickbay and get patched up we need to look bad so yeah"

"Well thanks"

"No prob. Let's go before Mr. what's his name comes looking for us again"

"I'm coming Charia"

"By the way it's Ari"

~~~~~~~End Flash~~~~~~~

From that day on they have been best friends. It was weird at first to see such a nice girl with such a mean one but after awhile the idea was gotten used to and soon forgotten. In the next few months Pan learned something extraordinary; maybe Saiyans weren't the only alien life forms on this planet. (Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge).

Well that was chapter 1 I know it's a bit slow and boring but it will get interesting after the few chapters. Please review I really need to know what you people out there think. Thanks if you have.


	3. So Planning Begins

This is chapter two, I'm updating a bit slowly I know, the holidays are gonna be here soon so I can get chapters out faster so for the moment just bear with me. Warning has some bad language.

"." Talking

'.' Thoughts

Disclaimer: read the ones before

Chapter 2

So Planning Begins

In the years that followed the friendship became stronger and stronger. Pan was now focused and to her she didn't need any distractions. This is the last year of University and it's really starting to piss her off. Yes it is the last year but that doesn't mean that the professors won't stop piling the work on as usual. With all the training and work, she doesn't know how she keeps it up, let alone how Ari does, she has even more work to do since she's the president of S-Tech a multi-billion dollar company and a student at University.

"Oh I can't take this anymore" yelled Pan in frustration, as a chair appears out of nowhere and smashes on the wall.

"How can you take this sort of stress? I have two Masters to get by the end of this year and I'm up to here with the bullshit that the stupid Prof. Are trying to stuff down my throat" Pan screamed even harder

"Yes I know that the professors wouldn't know the truth if it came up and bit them in the ass but that does not mean that they don't know anything" replied Ari calmly

"How can you be so calm at a time like this, (another piece of furniture shatters) I'm about that close to killing every single one of them. AH!"

"Well now that wouldn't be very good"

"Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to get your degrees, would you?"

"It'll make me feel better though"

"There are a lot of things in life that will make you feel better without involving the law"

"Such as?"

"Such as annoying them to the brink of sanity the day before they have to go and teach"

"Nah that willl never work, they've properly gone through it already" "Ah but they have with other students, that's not me and you plus we have all the technology and magic in the world in the palm of our hands "

"You have a point but still I think it wouldn't work"

"You wanna bet something on that?"

"Fine two hundred bucks says you can't cause them to retire by the time our graduation ceremony comes"

"You're on"

5 months later

Pan and Ari have just got back from their graduation ceremony and the special announcement that 4 of the professors were going to retire as they've had enough. Happy and content they sit back and relax at Pan's house with a bottle of coke each to celebrate (alcohol was never their style) as Pan handed over the two hundred bucks to Ari.

"See I told you it would work"

"Yep you drove all of them to the loony bin thinking they saw ghosts if they didn't give everyone full marks" said Pan as she burst out laughing.

"Am I always right or what"

"Yep no doubt about it"

They then talked about what they were going to do about the holidays when the phone rang.

Ring, Ring

"Hey I'll get it" said Pan

"Ok"

"Hello" Pan answered in a dark and icy voice when she picked up the phone

"Pan sweetie is that you?"

"M-mother?" Pan stuttered

"Hey sweetie how are you, I know we have been in contact for a while but we are now so no worries" said Videl cheerfully

'Out of contact for a while, a while, is that how long she thinks fourteen years is. Some parent she turned out to be I wonder what she wants' pan thought

"I'm fine" Pan muttered darkly

"I'm calling to tell you to come back home to Japan. We have seen you and since you've properly finished your studies we thought it might be a good time to catch up on what we've missed everyone's dying to meet you honey"

'Honey how dare she call me that, who does she think she is. Honey. I can learn to despise that word. Go back home to Japan, how can she think of calling Japan home to me when I've barely lived there. Everyone's dying to meet me ha I'll show them dying and who the hell are everyone. I guess I better say yes, I'll think of revenge when she hangs up'

"Yes, okay. When?"

"Plane's booked all you have to do is go and get the tickets. You leave in two weeks. Okay"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay then see you soon sweet heart" hangs up

In Japan at Capsule Corps

"Gohan you think it was a good idea to leave her alone and not making any contact with her until now. It all seems a bit cruel," asked Videl a bit worried

"If it was a bad idea I guess we'll find out soon, hopefully it wasn't, Videl" said Gohan trying to reassure her

"I guess you're right, we just have to wait and see"

Pan's house

"Guess who just called" said Pan as she sits down

"Who? I wasn't listening"

"My so called mother"

"Really. What she want?"

"She wanted me to go back home to Japan"

"Home, Japan you can't be serious"

"Nope dead serious"

"What a bitch, no offense if you know."

"None taken I don't care what you say about her"

"Okay"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have to go back of cause, but that doesn't mean I can't go back and give them a piece of my mind"

"True, so true. You want any help"

"Oh yeah, I'm really going to give it to them for abandoning me like that"

"Good for you"

"Come on. Let's start; we only have two weeks before I go"

Thanks for my first review Hotohori4life-H4L and everyone else as well


	4. Welcome Home Panny

Ok chapter 3 has quite a few POV (point of view). Hope you don't get too confused. (

"." Talking

'.' Thoughts

Disclaimer: Read the others

Chapter 3

Welcome Home Panny

Pan's POV

Revenge. That was the only thing that was going through my head the past two weeks. They are going to pay dearly for what they did. Forgiveness is not a solution anymore, even though it could have been. People say that time heals all wounds; well who ever said that didn't know what they're talking about. The plans are set. They are fool proof. I am going to teach them that it was a bad idea to abandon me for so long then suddenly call up and expect to be treated like they never left. Ha, I'll show them that I've changed and it's not for the better.

End POV

Ari's POV

Poor Pan, she was finally forgetting about what happened those years ago. I don't know what made her parents leave her and not come back; they were her parents for god's sake, parents. They have no heart. This plan is so going to teach them a lesson in parenting not that they need it anymore. This has got to be the most fun I'm ever going to see, well apart from seeing my brother humiliate himself but that's beside the point. Pan will show them that forgiveness is for the weak, she will show them who she truly is and what they have missed out on the past years that they have been gone.

End POV

Normal POV

As Pan gets off the plane from LA to Japan she was greeted by her parents, grandmother Chichi and her uncle Goten who all rushed over to hug her.

Pan's POV

I walk out of the gate wearing my dark blue blackish tank top that showed off my belly button ring, black cargo pants with 4 silver chains hanging from my belt to my wallet, black Nike shoes and a sleeveless jacket that showed my tattoo and went to mid thigh. As I see my family my expression instantly turn cold. 'At least they had the decency to meet me at the airport' I thought as I smirked darkly.

End POV

Gohan's POV

I watched as my little girl walked out of the arrival gates. I was then stunned at what I saw. She was a tall, beautiful, young woman and wearing clothes that I would have never let her wear had I been there. But the thing that caught my eye though was that she had a tattoo on her right upper arm, it was the picture of a long snake like dragon biting its own tail going around her arm like a band. As I looked up and meet her eyes I felt my stomach turn. In that second I meet her eyes I saw a flash of hatred then when I tried to look for it again it was gone. Her ki had also changed, it seems to be more cold and dark but not evil. I looked to Videl to see if she notices it but she's too happy to see it.

End POV

Normal POV

"Pan your finally back, we've missed you so much" said Gohan happily

"Yes, you're finally home where you belong, we're so glad you're back" Videl told Pan a bit tearful

"Panny you certainly have grown a lot" Goten said as he hugged her tightly not seeing the look on Pan's face or realizing that she was running out of air.

"Yeah" replied Pan in a monotone voice that would have been harsh if it weren't for the fact that she was still trying to catch her breath. 'What an idiot, I can't believe I call him my uncle. He's about as smart as a five-year-old and acts like one too. No surprises there.'

"Well let's go then everyone else is waiting for her at Capsule Corp. we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" said Chichi

"No we don't, it's been to long since they last saw her" replied Gohan

"Come on then, I bet you're hungry too that airplane food is disgusting" commented Chichi

"Hmm" Pan answered not very interested

Goten then rushes of to get the car as the rest slowly made their way to the exit. As they arrive Goten's standing next to a minivan waiting for them. On their way to Capsule Corp everyone was chatting to each other but Pan said very little. She would answer only what she was asked, then not say anything until she was asked something else. Of course everyone noticed this but being nice they didn't say anything about it.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.

"Everyone they're going to be here any minute with Pan. I know we haven't seen her for quite awhile so please be nice. She has bound to be different from the last time we saw her" yelled Bulma

"Quiet they're here" said Marron

As the door opens they all saw 5 shadows. Then as each of them stepped into the light everyone recognized the fifth shadow to be Pan's and what a sight she made. When she stepped up to as far as they could tell greet them, but the look on her face said otherwise.

AN: Cliffhanger, not much but its there. I know it was short, why because the next is going to be long. I couldn't fit the next chapter with this one it just didn't work for me for some odd reason so yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep reviewing please, I give you a nice cookie if you do ^_^


	5. Phase one Surprise?

Language warning. I'm very mean and there will be character bashing in this so please don't mind me or take this to heart. Pan's just going through an 'I'm better than everyone is period'. Thank you for reviewing and for anyone who reviews will get a big bowl ice cream with any toppings you can think of. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I only own Ari her friends and family

Chapter 4

Phase One-Surprise?

Though everyone had only known Pan for seven short years and not had contact for about fourteen, they had somewhat grown accustomed to her being happy and cheerful in personality and always there to light up the day with her smile. But the look she wore now could darken even their brightest days and make Vegeta's scariest smirk seem like child's play. Therefore throwing what they knew of her from her younger days out the window, down the drain and never to be seen again. Pan, was now in her element, scaring people with just one look is what she does best and for the moment she was doing a very good job, even Bulma's mother was hesitant on saying a simple hello and that's saying something. (AN: if anyone's seen the Namek saga you would know that she's not even scared of Vegeta-yes she's still alive in my story old but alive)

"Hey Pan welcome back" Bulma greeted in a timid but cheery voice

"Hmm" Pan replied with a nod

These simple words set off everyone. The air was now light again and Pan wasn't having the effect she would've liked to have. As everyone in turns either giving Pan a hug, kiss or both finished, they went into the living room. Pan noticed that Bra, Marron and Trunks were hanging at the back and talking quietly to each other as if they had something to hide. At the same time they were acting as if they didn't know who she was and don't want to know either but then they started to follow her around like shadows. Vegeta on the other hand was as cocky as ever and thinking that even though Pan's ki is high, his is higher and challenged her to a spar.

"Hey brat, it looks like you haven't changed at all. Still as weak as when you left" Vegeta taunted

"That's what you think Vegeta" Pan replied coolly

"Well then how bout we test how strong you've gotten or are you too scared of having the shit beat out of you, brat"

"Of course not. You can't do worse to me than what I've already gone through"

"It has been fourteen years brat and I have advanced to a level you can only dream of achieving" said Vegeta using his trademark smirk

"I am not as weak as you think I am and if a spar is the only way to make you regret your words than you'r on" answered Pan accepting the challenge

"Tomorrow, dawn, sparring dome (new invention of Bulma's. It's just like the gravity room only it's a lot bigger and the walls are see through). I am not the one who will be regretting my words" replied Vegeta as he walked away, not hearing what Pan said next

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Vegeta and what happens to you tomorrow is not going to be my fault"

No one noticed this conversation except Bra, Marron and Trunks who (apart from Marron) heard it loud and clear. Once Marron was told what happened they immediately went to try to talk Pan out of it knowing the damage that Vegeta is now capable of. Pulling Pan upstairs they each in turn tried to reason with her.

"Pan you don't know what you're getting yourself into, call this off while you can," said Trunks as calm as he could

"Well, well, well if it isn't my three extra shadows. What can I do you for?" Pan inquired, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Stop it Pan, if you go ahead with this tomorrow you'll properly die the day after" pleaded Bra

"Why do you care what happens to me Bra" Pan muttered coldly eyes turning ice

"Because we haven't seen you for a long time and we have so much to catch up on so it wouldn't be smart for you to die only two days after you've just got back" said Marron

"Nice answer, too bad it's the wrong one. We have nothing to catch up on never have and if I dare say it in which case I do never will. So if you will move out of my way I can be on my way" Pan replied

"Pan, we are serious here, you are our friend and as we are yours we are trying to help you" Trunks tried again to talk some sense into Pan

"Friends why does that word sound so familiar yet it sounds like it has never been used?" Pan asked herself "I know why, the word friend applies to anyone whom know each other very well-let me remind you that we are complete strangers, the people also regard each other with liking affection and loyalty. Liking I don't like you and you don't like me, affection I don't love you and you don't love me, finally loyalty I don't know you therefore I cannot be loyal to you. All in all going back to your statement Trunks, you are not my friend and you are not trying to help me. So that sorted out I am going to take my leave, bye" Pan farewell as she walked out of the door

Trunks, Bra and Marron were frozen in place by Pan's cold attitude. When the door shut it brought them back to reality. They eyed each other for a while hoping against hope that what just happen didn't, but knowing in their hearts that it did. The three of them walked back downstairs looking very dejected.

Bulma watched Pan walk down the stairs with a Vegeta smirk on her face. She then saw her children and Marron walk back into the living room like they've just seen someone die, calling them sad was an understatement. So she decided to talk to them and see if she could find out what happened.

"Sweetie are you alright, did something happen with Pan?" asked Bulma with worry in her voice

"It's nothing, don't worry mom" Bra said

"I'm your mother and I know when something's wrong now tell me" said Bulma more sternly

"Just live it be mom, you can't do anything about it so live it and go back to your party" Trunks replied annoyed

"Bra, Marron lets go," said Trunks and the three of them walked away

"never talk to me anymore. Maybe if I have a word with Pan I can find out what's going on" Bulma muttered to herself as went to look for Pan.

Bulma found Pan in a dark corner of the room away from everyone physically but it had a view of where and what everyone was or doing. She was leaning against the wall, arms folded, head down, looking like she was asleep, but as she approached her Pan suddenly looked up with vengeance in her eyes.

"Hey, Pan how are do enjoying your welcome home party?" asked Bulma

"What do you want?" Pan asked darkly

"Why do you think I want something?"

"The only reason why you would come talk to me is because your curiosity has got the better of you"

Bulma was a little taken a back but answered in a stern voice "Fine, if you want to be that way. I want to know what you said to Trunks, Bra and Marron to make them look like the whole world have collapsed"

"What I said to them is none of your business"

"Of course it's my business they are my children

"No it's not. What I said to them has nothing to do with you so keep your big nose out of it" snapped Pan

"How dare you talk to me like that, I threw you a party and this is the thanks I get" Bulma said shrilly but trying to keep it down as to not attract any attention

"I never asked you to throw a welcome home party for me it was your idea so don't yell at me it's not my fault"

"How rude!" said Bulma as she walked away pissed off

"Sucked in, Bulma"

While this was going on Gohan and Videl watched on and were very upset at the way Pan was acting towards Bulma. Where had their sweet little girl disappeared to?

"Gohan if I didn't know any better I would have said that she is starting to act like Vegeta and that is not a good thing"

"No she's not turning into Vegeta, she is my daughter and I will not let her act like this"

"Let's go talk to her maybe we can get her to apologize Bulma"

"Yeah"

(Walks over to Pan)

"Hey honey do you mind if we have a word with you outside?" asked Videl

"Yeah whatever" said Pan as she followed her parents out into the backyard

"Pan." began her father

"Hmm" Pan cocked her head to the left as a signal that she's listening

"We saw and your father heard what you said to Bulma. That wasn't a very nice thing to say"

"She bought it on herself, she shouldn't be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong"

"Young lady I will not let you talk about Bulma in that tone of voice, I am your father and I want you to go apologize to her"

" You haven't been my father for fourteen years why the hell should I listen to you and there is not a chance in hell of me apologizing to that nosey bitch"

"That is not the sort of language we raised you to speak"

"You haven't raised me at all"

"We didn't mean to leave you in America and we're sorry for not keeping in contact"

"Sorry is not good enough and it never will be"

"We are still your parents," said Gohan firmly

"Not in my book you're not" Pan said coolly as she took out of her pocket a few pieces of paper a handed them to her so called *parents*

"Videl, we're not legally her parents how did this happen" said Gohan very sadly

"I don't know" answered Videl

"H-h-how did you get this"

"Easy went to court, appealed that my parents have abandoned me and therefore they should no longer legally be my parents" Pan explained coldly

"So what does this mean?" asked Gohan timidly, his little girl wasn't his little girl anymore

"This means that you can't tell me what to do like you could before so in short You Are No Longer My Parents. Clear it up for ya"

"How could have this happened?"

"It was a mistake to leave me when you. I am now with people who give a damn about me and you can't do anything about it" Pan said with a smirk

"Gohan, Videl you can tell everyone when you're ready I don't really care. Oh and one more thing this is more or less your fault so you have no one but yourselves to blame, bye" finished Pan and walked away

Pan's thoughts as she walks away: Phase one complete, emancipation was an idea only a genius could come up with, thank you Ari as you say you are the best. Now they are going to suffer and there is nothing they can do about it. Happy days are here again. Bulma the bitchiness has finally been said and I'm glad I'm the one who said it. To top it all of Vegeta is going to get the humiliation of a lifetime. He will understand that I am stronger than he is. Phase two to begin tomorrow.

AN: I know I'm a bit mean here, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone but this has to be said for what's going to happen later on in the story. I have nothing against Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Bra and Trunks but I HATE Marron (sorry if anyone likes her). Pan's view will change with a bit of help but for the moment she is going to be very cold and heartless towards everyone but cool at the same time, until Ari gets introduced. Next chapter the fight wander how its gonna turn out ^_~ Thank you reading please review. Flames welcome I need to know how I'm doing. Thanks again


	6. Three, Two, One, Fight

Chapter 5

Three, Two, One Fight

Pan's POV

Lying in bed I stare up at the beautifully crafted ceiling. Staying in a hotel isn't as bad as Ari describes it as; but then again she's always in a hotel so I guess you get sick of it. Room service, all the food I can eat all the movies I can watch, yes this is the life. Best of all today is the day I get to kick Vegeta's ass and there is nothing he can do to stop me. Time to get up and get ready.

As I climb out of bed and get dressed, I start to think about how powerful I had become over the past fourteen years. No I have not surpassed Ari her brother or her parents and to be quite frank I don't think that I ever will. Looking on the bright side, I can see that though they will always be stronger than I will ever be; at least I'm stronger than my family and friends.

Beating Vegeta, I am going to show that they better not mess with me or else they will regret it. With Grandpa gone Vegeta is the strongest warrior in the universe, so he thinks but after this he will be weak and not so cocky.

Finally finished getting dressed, I have breakfast, then grab the keys to my Porsche and the Pokeball that had the car and walk out the door. Getting into the elevator I meet and greet the neighbours who are Ari's cousins otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. Walking outside I get out the Pokeball free the car that's inside and get in. (an: I'll explain this at the end and why Pan doesn't fly or IT to Capsule Corp)

When I arrive and pull up into the driveway the sun's just coming up so I fly over the house and land in the backyard. Vegeta's already inside and training so I walk in and start to stretch.

End POV

A blur fly's towards Pan ready to strike when suddenly Pan disappears and reappears behind the blur and knocking it over the head, which sent it speeding towards the ground.

"You'll have to be faster than that Vegeta," said Pan

"Oh brat that was only a test run, you still have witness my true power yet" laughed Vegeta

"That goes the same for you. You don't think that I've just been bumming around do you"

"No matter what you say brat your power level tells the truth"

"What happens if I say that this isn't my true power level and that I'm hiding it"

"Do you think that I'm that stupid brat"

"In one word, yes"

"HOW DARE YOU. I am the strongest in the universe and there is nothing or no one that can surpass me" bellow Vegeta

"I can and so can many of my friends" Pan said simply

"Let's test out your so called high level then. I will make you eat your words brat"

"Not if I do first"

"Bring it on"

Meanwhile Bulma had woken up but seeing Vegeta not in bed beside her didn't cause a reaction for she was used to it. So not spending further thought on the matter she decided to take a shower.

Trunks and Bra on the other hand were already dressed up and very awake, anxiety flowing through their veins. They were both in the kitchen having felt Pan arrive and go into the sparring dome to face against Vegeta. Neither of them was sure how this particular fight was going to turn out and for the moment they didn't want to find out.

In their eyes Pan's life could depend on them but they could not let Vegeta or Pan know that they were there keeping a watchful eye on both of them. Bulma walked into the kitchen feeling fresh and happy but one look towards her children made her think otherwise. There was something in the air that wasn't right and she was going to fin out what that was.

"Trunks, Bra what's wrong?" asked Bulma a little bit concerned

"Nothing mom" answered Bra

"Bra I can see it in your eyes there is something wrong and you're going to tell me what that is now" screeched Bulma

"Fine if you must know mom. Pan and Daddy are having a fight to see who's stronger. We are trying to keep a feel out for Pan so that she's not going to get killed" replied Bra

"If you ask me I think that if she gets hurt it's her own fault," said Bulma a bit stuck up

"Mom we know what she said to you last night but that is not a reason for her to get killed"

"Well, ok not killed but severely hurt"

"We are worrying if she would get killed not hurt. Not even Pan deserves that"

"Fine do what you want. I'm going to start breakfast" finished Bulma

Inside the Sparring Dome

Pan and Vegeta were exchanging punches and kicks still in their normal form. Neither was going to give the each other any slack or an opportunity to get hit. Vegeta was getting cockier and cockier by the minute. Even though he was losing in a way he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Having had fourteen long years to perfect his skill in fighting he had achieved SSJ4 and damn proud of it. Since Goku wasn't here anymore there is no one out there that could match his power in that transformation. Now was the perfect time to show it off but not in a full blast. He is going to go up stage by stage and beat Pan senseless before he shows his true power to in a way kill her.

Pan on the other hand was in a very different position. Having the same amount of time to find, gain and perfect her own skill she was at the same stage but in a different way. Her long hours of training with Ari had taught her something that she wouldn't have learnt elsewhere. Which was not to power up unless there was no other choice. So in other words Pan had the power of a SSJ4 transformation without having to transform to that level. This helped a great deal in a spar such as this.

With saliva, blood, sweat and shreds of clothing fling in all directions from hits, Vegeta decided it was time to go up a few of levels and ended up at SSJ3. Thinking that he might now have a bit of an upper hand as Pan was still in her normal form he started to slacken off the fighting a bit and started to taunt her.

"Well, it looks like I was right you haven't reached my level" snarled Vegeta

"If that's still what you think then I will make you fall in the biggest humiliation of your life"

"As if that would happen"

"Oh it can and will happen for you are not leaving this place without me knocking some sense into that very small brain of yours" mocked Pan

"You are going pay for what you said. It is now time to show you what I have achieved and you will quiver at the sight of it" laughed Vegeta

"Bring it on, show me what you truly got and I'll throw it right back at you"

"aahhh" yells Vegeta as he powers up to SSJ4

"Now what do you think my dear Pan" growled Vegeta

"I think that you are still too weak for my opponent and I will still beat you" ridiculed Pan

"Let's start the real fight then and stop playing games" said Vegeta as he charges towards Pan. Pan smirks evilly and charged towards him.

In CC kitchen

"Shit, dad's gone to level 4 and Pan's power level hasn't changed much. We have to stop this now before she goes," shouted Trunks while standing up and knocking over his chair as he runs for the door

"Yeah, Pan doesn't have a chance now," said Bra as she followed Trunks

"WAIT, what about breakfast" yelled Bulma

"Save some for us and we'll have it when we get back" replied Bra as she ran

"There is no appreciation in this house for what I do" sighed Bulma and went back to the stove to finish breakfast

At Gohan's house (includes Videl and Chichi and Goten for the moment)

"Hey Videl did you fell that?" asked Gohan

"Yeah I did wonder what that was?" replied Videl

"I think that was Vegeta powering up and there's another ki there as well, I think that's Pan"

"Pan, that small ki is Pans she'll get killed. We have to do something" screamed Videl completing forgetting about the emancipation

"I know, come let's go to Capsule Corp"

"Ok"

When both were dressed they walked out of their room and meet up with Goten and Chichi who felt the same thing and were thinking the same thing as well. So all four agreed to go over together. Flying was the best option so they flew (a/n Chichi learnt how to fly from Goten). When they got there they joined Trunks and Bra who were running to the Sparring Dome

"Hey Trunks, Bra what's going on" yelled Gohan as he approached them

"Pan and Dad are fighting it out. Dad had just turn Super Sayian 4 we were going to try to stop him so he doesn't hurt Pan" answered Trunks

"Right, Goten and I will come with you," said Gohan "Videl and Mom stay here or go inside and stay with Bulma"

"Fine but be careful" yelled the two women

"Ok" replied Goten

So Videl and Chichi went to help Bulma and look out for them inside while Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra went to save Pan from death.

A/N Cliffy not really oh well who cares. Ok this is the deal of the Pokeballs. Ari has created the Pokeballs from Pokemon why because her little sister used to have an addiction to Pokemon so she asked Ari if she could make them. So Ari did. After Pokemon went out, Ari would have destroyed them but found them quiet useful to carrying large things such as cars, shopping ^_~ jets, motorbikes etc. The Pokeballs are not on the market to be brought because Ari doesn't want them to be. Also because they are similar to Capsule Corp Capsules and to be quiet frank if they were on the market it would only make more work for her and she's pretty lazy when it comes to work. Now why Pan doesn't fly because that early in the morning there isn't a lot of cars around so she can drive at a fast speed without getting caught or endangering others lives. Pan has a sort of need for speed thing going on with cars, same as Ari. So there you have it explanations.


	7. Little by Little

Here's the next part to the fight. I know it might be a bit boring but I don't know how to write proper fight scenes, they're just too hard for me sorry. Just stick with it I'll get better I promise. Review Please *gives puppy dog eyes*

Disclaimer: I know I didn't write one before so just to make things clear I am currently broke so THERE IS NO WY I CAN OWN DBZ/GT! Thank you

Chapter 6

Little by Little

Vegeta now was beginning to think otherwise. He had powered up to a level that only Goku had reached; he should be unstoppable, yet the brat that was in front of him was hardly fazed by his power increase. It was like she was expecting it and was thoroughly prepared and now he was caught in her trap. What was going on, he needed that question answered but it didn't seem like it was going to be answered. So he decided to try a different tactic, over to have it throw right back in his face.

"Brat, are you scared yet?" asked Vegeta smirking on the outside but on the inside it was a different story

"Why should I be, you obviously are" mocked Pan in her cool voice "Let me ask you something then. Are you scared?"

"Fear, never. I am a warrior and a warrior never feels fear, they cause it" replied Vegeta knowledgeably

"Well then you are currently no warrior Vegeta. I can see fear in your eyes and I can feel it you are once scared pussycat"

"You DARE to insult me with your human insolence "

"Yes I do dare, you are not worthy to be compared to anything else"

"I am more worthy than you" spat Vegeta

"Quite on the contrary Vegeta I am more and will always be more worthy than you. You are nothing more than another Sayain" Pan replied with evilness in her voice

Finishing the conversation, in a millisecond Pan then charged at Vegeta with speed that he can only dream of. Now it finally occurred to Vegeta what Pan knew all along. Even in his SSJ4 form he was still no match for what Pan had become. No transformation was needed for Pan to be able to pound Vegeta into the ground. He would never admit that to himself but somewhere inside of him he knew it was true.

As the battle raged on inside the Dome Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra arrived in time to see that Pan needed no defending as they thought. She was kicking his ass and there was nothing Vegeta could do about it. All four of them just stood there, looking on inside, frozen to the spot. They watched as Pan used attacks that were both unheard and seen of. Wondering to themselves they thought of how the tables have been turned so easily in just a few minutes.

"I don't think that Pan needs any help from us," said Goten as he watched

"You think. Man Goten Pan's beating the shit out of dad," exclaimed Trunks

"I thought you said that Pan would be dead if we don't help," asked Goten

"Yeah she should be, but it looks that Panny has learned new tricks over the years" replied Trunks

"You don't say" said Bra as a small blast was sent spiralling towards Vegeta which sent Vegeta flying into the wall giving him a very bad bump on the back of the head

"Brat you are going to die today" yelled Vegeta as he sent his gallic gun attack towards Pan

"Not if you do first" screamed Pan as she countered with a new attack called Auroras Flame

The two attacks collided with each other and created a blinding light that lasted for a few seconds. Once the light had disappeared, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra saw that Vegeta wasn't anywhere in sight. Whatever the attack came from Pan did, it had done it well.

"Pan didn't kill daddy did she, I can't find him anywhere" stuttered out Bra

"I hope not" replied Trunks

"No, Vegeta's not dead but if we don't find him he won't be alive much longer" said Gohan

"Ok" answered Trunks and Bra

"Goten you go and see if Pan's alright, if she's not take her inside and get Bulma to help out" asked Gohan to Goten

"Sure thing Bro"

Everyone went their separate ways.

As Goten walked up to Pan he asked her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you better find Vegeta if you still want him alive" answered Pan coolly as she started to walk away

"What was that attack you used?" asking Goten taking this opportunity to ask questions

"A new one I learnt"

"What's it called?"

"Why you wanna know?"

"Because I just do"

"Fine, it's called Aurora's Flame, very neat trick"

"How did you survive the fight? None of us have been able to come close to even touching him in a spar"

"Practice" said Pan plainly

"It can't just be practice, there's more to it than that. I mean like you didn't even transform"

"When you train as much as I've done the past years, you'll understand why I didn't transform" stated Pan

"That must have been pretty intense then"

"More than you will ever know. Are we done?"

"Yeah, just one last thing"

"What"

"Why did you do what you did to Gohan and Videl last night?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later"

"Where's Vegeta?"

"What's with the 20 questions" asked Pan coldly

"Like you said before if we want him to live we better find him fast"

"Bra's close" replied Pan as she walked away

"Oh and one last thing, don't try to contact me I'll contact you"

"Pan wait" yelled Goten, but it was too late Pan had already disappeared round the corner

A/N a little short I know, I'll try to make it longer. Sorry for the late update I've got a small writer's block at the moment, it'll go away though (I hope)


	8. Help?

Hey, hey here's the next chapter please pretty please review

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT

Chapter 7

Help?

It has been nearly a week, since the fight between Vegeta and Pan. No one from the gang has seen nor heard anything about or to do with Pan, though from what Goten said she is perfectly fine. Vegeta on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Yes he is stable and all his bodily organs and parts are healed well and functioning but he is in a coma. Whatever attack Pan used on Vegeta did the trick.

From what Bulma could tell the attack was a combination of energy from the body and some sort of radiation that effected the brain. The thing is, it only affected Vegeta and no one else even though Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra were there. So how to help Vegeta was completely out of her hands.

"Any change in Vegeta, Bulma" asked Gohan

"None. I don't know whether if he's alive or dead" replied Bulma sadly

"He will get better, you can bet on that. Plus I don't think he'll die just to piss you off after all the hard work you put n to help him" said Goten as he tried to lighten up the mood

"Yeah I guess your right"

"You know there is one thing we haven't tried," said Videl thoughtfully

"And that would be." voiced Bulma

"It might be a bit off the mark but we could just ask Pan"

"And get her to do more damage to him I don't think so" said Bulma sternly

"Look Bulma, I know your upset so are we, but whatever Pan did to Vegeta she should be able to reverse and look if we don't ask we don't know when Vegeta will wake if ever. I couldn't hurt to ask"

"You never know, with the attitude that she's got now I don't know if it is a good idea or not"

"Mom, why don't you let us ask, maybe she can see sense if we ask her" persuade Bra as she walked in to join the conversation

"What if you get hurt though?" asked Bulma worriedly

"I don't think she would hurt us in a public place and I think her anger is against Gohan and Videl not us" deduced Trunks

"Maybe, I can't say no to the help, so go but be careful"

"Thanks we'll be back," yelled Trunks and Bra as they ran out the door

"This is really our fault isn't it Bulma. I mean if it weren't for us Pan wouldn't have done what she did" murmured Gohan

"No it wasn't, you couldn't have known what would happen, you though what you did was for the best" Bulma tried to reassure Gohan

"It's ok Bulma we understand, hope Vegeta gets better soon," said Videl as they walked out the door to their car

"So this is where Pan's been" said Bra as she stepped out of the car

"Not a bad hotel too" replied Trunks

"Well let's go," said Bra

As Bra and Trunks walked up to the reception desk they could feel people watching them even staring.

"Can I help you," asked the reception lady polity

"Yes can you tell us what room a Miss Pan Son is staying in please"

"Mr. and Miss Briefs?" inquired the lady

"Yes" answered Bra

"Penthouse 1, go on up Miss Son's expecting you," said the lady

"Thank you" said Trunks as they walked over to the elevator

"Did that lady just tell us that Pan's expecting us," asked Bra

"Sure did" replied Trunks

"How could she have known?"

"No idea, at least we didn't have to wait for her to come down stairs"

"Yeah"

The trip to the top floor was a quiet one. No one wanted to say anything so there was total silence. Both Trunks and Bra were wondering what was going to happen and what they were going to say to Pan when they saw her. From what she had said to them before it sounded like she doesn't want to know them yet she said she was expecting them to come. What was going on?

Trunks and Bra swallowed their nervousness and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the reply from inside

"Pan" started Bra

"I knew you would come sooner or later and it looks like I was right"

"We need to ask you something important"

"You need my help so Vegeta isn't going to die"

"How did you know?"

"It was my attack that put him where he is of course I know"

"Yes well can you make him better then?"

"No "

"Why not!" exclaimed Trunks and Bra

"Because I don't want to"

"He is going to die if you don't, you have to"

"No I don't, so..."

"So what"

"So I don't know what you're all fussing about, he's not dead Bulma would be able to figure something out sooner or later"

"You are impossible," yelled Bra very frustrated

"I'm not impossible I just don't want to help you"

"Same thing" pouted Bra

"How can you be so mean, what happened to the old carefree Pan"

"That Pan went bye-bye and yes I am mean aren't I"

"Will you change your mind?"

"Not likely"

"Well then I guess we better go there is not getting through to you now"

"Yes, bye-bye then" farewells Pan cheerfully

Outside waiting for the elevator

"Why did we leave, I mean we could've started yelling even knock some sense into her" exclaimed Bra hysterically

"Because it would not have changed her mind"

"You never know it might have"

"From what she's said before I don't think so

"Hmm. I guessed your right" sighed Bra

"We better go home and tell Mom the bad news"

"Yeah"

A/N I know that was a bit short I will make it longer. Should I revive Vegeta or not, no I don't want him dead because he plays a big part later on. I just need to know whether you want him to wake up or not. Thanks R/R


	9. Friend or Foe?

A/N I know I haven't updated this story in like over a year and I know that this chapter is a bit crappy but please bare with me. I'm on my Christmas holidays from school so I'll be able to update more and I will try to make the chapters longer. This one is just after my huge writers block and I'm bouncing back so you'll read a lot more from me in the coming weeks. Please review. Thank you so much to those who already have I really appreciate it

Chapter 8

Friend or Foe?

There were times when Bulma thought nothing would come and hurt the Z gang again, but then something always happens and in one way or another they would always pull through with flying colours. This time though she thought otherwise. No matter what she did nothing was helping Vegeta and the only person that could help him doesn't want to. How did things get so bad all of a sudden she didn't know.

Sitting in her lab at Capsule Corp, she was interrupted by Bra who was out of breath and looking a bit tired "I think you better come have a look at this" puffed out Bra

"Why what's wrong, your father's ok isn't he" yelped Bulma standing up and knocking her chair over

"No, Daddy's fine but there is something wrong I think"

"Well what is it?"

"I think you better come and take a look yourself"

"Right"

Bulma and Bra hurried out of the lab that Bulma was in and Bra led the way to the lab that held the space scanners. When they walked into the room the scanners were beeping madly showing signs of something approaching at a rapid speed.

"What does that look like to you? I mean it's moving too controlled to be a asteroid or meteor, look it's even slowing down" she exclaimed

"I hope for our sake that you are either wrong or whoever these people are they are friends and not enemies, because if they are I don't think we'll be able to conqueror this time" answered Bulma

"Bra go and gather the entire gang together and I'll send you the coordinates once they are all here" ordered Bulma to her daughter

"Sure thing mum just hurry, I'll be back soon"

As her daughter darted out of the lab Bulma thought to herself this better be good news, with all the problems we're having on one is going to be able to take anymore bade news

Meanwhile at the Hotel

"Ari, we have to go now otherwise your mum is going to throw a fit again," yelled Pan

"I'm coming, I'm coming" replied Ari walking out of the bathroom and clipping on one of her remaining chains to her cargo pants.

"Ari, you know that box that you brought with you"

"Yeah what about it"

"What does it mean when the little orange light is flashing?"

"Incoming spaceship"

"Oh, is there something on this thing that tells me whether or not this particular spaceship is evil"

"Nope, unless the satellites in orbit recognize the emblem of the ship if it has one, in which case from the looks of the box it doesn't recognize it"

"Well, is there any chance of checking this out in the next few minutes or so, cause I'm getting really, really bored"

"Sure let me ring the director here and tell him that we'll be a little late, then we'll take a quick detour and take a peek at our new visitors"

"Cool"

At the landing site of the alien space craft

"Please let them be friendly, please let them be friendly, please let them be friendly…" chanted Bra

"Bra, Bra, Bra stop it! You're making everyone nervous. It's bad enough that we've got an unwelcome visitor there's no need to heighten the tension around here," yelled Marron

"Well so-r-ry, just thought I might pray to whoever's listening for some help"

"Praying isn't going to help you when the bad guys get here"

"You don't know that they're not bad ones"

"Well I'm hoping that they aren't and so should you instead of always looking on the bad side of things"

"Airhead"

"Takes one to know one"

"Girls will you please stop it it's giving everyone a headache" said Trunks venomously, who was extremely pissed off and very tired

"Fine" both girls replied in unison

"Look its coming" yelled someone pointing upwards

"Everyone on your guard" ordered Gohan

The ship was coming towards them at a speed faster than it should have been looking like it's completely out of control. Just as it was about to land there was an explosion from the ship's back thrusters and it began to swayed dangerously then it dropped to the ground creating a moderately sized crater on the surface of the earth. As the dust and debris settled the Z-gang realized that no one had emerged from the ship. Thinking that they could be hurt Bulma sent Trunks and Goten to take a closer look.

Surveying the ship it seemed like the technology was more advanced than that of anything that his mother had come up with and there was this weird emblem of a snake like animal in a triangular shape swallowing its own tail. Approaching the damaged ship's entrance Trunks took in the sight before him. There were pieces of metal askew everywhere it would hardly seem likely that anyone could have survived an impact like this. Yet something moving in the corner caught his eye. Sticking out from under a large piece of the interior hull was a twitching bleeding gloved hand and arm. Walking closer to the arm Trunks noticed that whatever was underneath the sheet of metal was certainly alive. Wasting no time he quickly removed the metal sheet to the side and came face to face with a teenage girl who looked very much like his mother. The only difference being that her hair was a strange emerald green colour with blond highlights. Shocked, Trunks didn't see the red blood flowing out of the young girl's lips.

"Trunks, Trunks are you alright in there" yelled Goten

"I'm fine. Goten go get my mum there's a girl who's hurt pretty badly in here" replied Trunks as he was pulled from his thoughts and finally noticing her mouth was covered in blood. Carefully picking the girl up Trunks carried her out into the open to the waiting stretcher his mother had out.

"Trunks what happened in there and where did this girl come from" asked Bulma hurriedly

"She was in the ship under a sheet of the interior wall. The ships beaten up badly I don't know how she managed to get that thing through the atmosphere the way she did"

"Was she the only one in there?"

"I think so I didn't see anyone else in there"

"Well you better go and have a proper look I don't want us helping one and not the others, you never know they may not be as gracious if they think we only help one instead of all"

"Ok I'm going back"

10 minutes had passed and Trunks came back empty-handed.

"So no more survivors"

"No more"

"Did you look everywhere?"

"I looked everywhere I even tried ki sensing no one"

"Ok then lets head back. We'll try a get this girl to improve and see if she'll give us any answers. I'll get a crew to come back here and clean up this mess and savage what they can of the ship?" said Bulma

Lifting off the Z-team didn't sense the two invisible people standing on top of a nearby rock watching the whole scene unfold.


	10. Discovering

A/N: I am the laziest author on the planet I know ah well that least this chapter's omewhat long, one good point among many bad. Anyways, I'm trying to write better and faster (hehehe) already have some of the next chapter done just need some more inspiration before I finish it.

Disclaimer: as always I am broke so if anyone decides to sue they are not going to get a cent, maybe some food but no money. Don't own DBZ in any shape or form (wish I did though)

Chapter 9

Discovering

"Well that was most interesting," muttered Ari as she walked towards the broken ship

"Interesting?" asked Pan

"Well let's just say that we are about to have a bigger problem than I first anticipated"

"First anticipated, are you saying that that girl Trunks brought out is dangerous?"

"Bulls eye"

"Sure doesn't look it"

"Like they say 'never judge a book by its cover" said Ari absentmindedly as she inspected the ship

"What are we exactly looking for?"

"Any way to kill that girl who is about to turn your family and friends again us"

"She can kill them for all I care" muttered Pan harshly

"You say that now but once you get a look of what she's done you're bound to change your mind"

"Seriously Ari, I doubt it"

"Look I know you hate your parents and have for a very long time, heck you know me well enough to know that though I despise my mother I don't want her tortured to the brink of death only to be healed and then go through it all over again"

"You might not but I know Zac would"

"Yeah well that's Zac, the old lady's done worse to him than me, he has better reason than me to want to see her go through extreme pain"

"Hold on, what did you mean by I'm about to get a look of what _she's_ done? For that matter who is she?"

"That was a person I really didn't want to see again. Her name is Lica Sorfin and she's…for lack of a better word a masochist. And if the data logger on this ship is still usable you are going to witness firsthand what she's done to others" answered Ari as she moved to download all of the stored data entries

"Can't be that bad…?"

"Oh it's that bad. The worst actually. This girl is manipulative, sick minded and incredibly strong which I might add, for a personality, is not the best. Plus she just happens to be drop-dead gorgeous excuse the pun"

"You think my so called family and friends are going to fall for it?"

"Everyone falls for it, she's the best there is. I don't even think that Mr. Briefs will be able to resist her charm," commented Ari as she sarcastically battered her eyelashes

"I think you're properly right, Trunks always falls for a beautiful woman who throws themselves at his feet"

"I don't think she'll throw herself at his feet but her charms will work wonders"

"I'm guessing that you know so much about this girl due to…"

"Due to the fact that she tried to do the same thing to Zac only she didn't get very far as Zac became more interested in someone else whom I will not name at this specific moment in time"

"Was it Skye?"

"No, and I'm not going to say because if you knew, Zac would know I told you and well I'll most likely end up in a situation I don't want to be in"

"But I will find out"

"You will find out, just not from me. Look what we have here" exclaimed Ari as she pulled out what looked to be something electronic but had sprouts of some sort coming out of it

"That…does not look normal, is it meant to be that way?" asked Pan suspiciously

"No, definitely not. Where ever this girl has just been it had some very weird stuff" answered Ari "I mean this locator has plant material on it and as far as I know plants do not like electronic equipment"

"That would have been some show and tell though" commented Pan

"Sure would be" agreed Ari

"So, is it of any use?"

"Well if you just help me put this thing into the bag we will take it home and have a proper look" replied Ari as Pan held the bag open for Ari to put the locator in

"Anything more interesting?"

"Nope I guess we'll just be taking the rest as junk," said Ari as she pulled out one of the Pokeballs and threw it at what remained of the spaceship to have it shrunk and hence portable

"You do realize that _they_ will come back for it?"

"If _they_ do well too bad, first come first serve and they took what seemed important to them and so are we"

"Great. Let's go all this standing around and doing nothing is making me hungry" complained Pan as she walked away

"Stomach always comes first eh?" retorted Ari following Pan's example

"Of course, would you expect any less?" finished Pan as she started to lift off into the sky

"It doesn't seem like I would"

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp

"So how's she doing?" Trunks asked as he and Goten crossed the room to stare into the regeneration tank holding the girl

"Going to be fine. Some internal bleeding couple of broken bones, nothing the regeneration tank can't fix," answered Bulma enthusiastically "And stop looking at her like that, the girl's going to need her rest so don't you dare go and wear her out with whatever you two have planned"

"Of course not Bulma, we don't even know who she is…yet," commented Goten

"Yeah right" muttered Bulma "Why don't you boys go and see how Vegeta's doing"

"Sure I guess," answered Trunks. So with that Trunks and Goten walked out of the room leaving Bulma to her thoughts.

"Whoever you are I hope that you're not an enemy I don't think we can handle that at the moment, especially with Pan here. If you need our help we'll be glad to but please don't be an enemy, please, please, please be a friend and not foe" prayed Bulma. Little did she know how much that pray had gone to waste.

Pan and Ari at Hotel

"Got anything yet, you've been at it forever" complained Pan as she watched Ari clean the device they'd found and type on her laptop every 30 seconds or so

"Patience is a virtue dear," mocked Ari

"Yeah well patience is not one of mine so hurry it up I want to know what's going on"

"So do I but unfortunately this is going to take a while this thing is not exactly in tiptop shape you know. You're just going to have to wait"

"And what do you suppose I do till you finish?"

"Go downstairs-take a swim, have lunch, go flirt with someone, have dinner, spend the night with them, God knows I won't finish any time soon" suggested Ari cheekily

"Ari that close" muttered Pan as she held her thumb and index finger a couple of inches apart indicating how close Ari is to being injured in some way

"Look, come back tomorrow and you'll have your answers I need to work in peace. Plus the girl won't be a threat for a while yet" said Ari as she kept typing on her laptop

"You know that because…you do realize that Bulma does have a regeneration tank and that heals fast"

"Let's just say that even if they heal her physical wounds it will be at least 12 hours after she wakes up before she gets her full strength back we got time"

"But she still can use her mouth"

"Not as much as you think. Once she wakes up yes but by the look of her when they pulled her out of the ship, she'll be in and out of consciousness for a while"

"Great so we have till tomorrow to…"

"If I didn't know any better, dare I make the observation that you are going soft on me when it comes to these people whom you had so much hatred for just a day ago"

"I'm not going soft just seeing what they girl can do to hurt people who deserve it"

"Well I have some bad news for you"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"And what would that be"

"If you're thinking of getting revenge through her I suggest you think again," advised Ari

"She would make the perfect accomplice"

"I know you Pan and trust me she would not make a good accomplice in anything. That girl is serious disturbed in the head. She is in it for herself and she'll do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Pan, Lica is the most sadistic person that has ever lived, she does not have any humanity in her, the only thing she does have is malice and hatred for _**all **_life not just her family and friends" reasoned Ari

"I know what I'm getting myself into and it is not going to get out of hand"

"Oh yes it is, it always does no matter who's at the head of"

"Ari I can manage this, I have to manage this"

"Listen to me Pan don't do anything irrational at the moment, I hate to ask you this but sleep on it, if you felt the same in a day or so do what you need to do but if not don't do anything at all. You hear me?" demanded Ari

"I hear you. Just sleep on it?"

"Just sleep on it"

"Fine. I'm going to go and see if there's anything interesting to do down in the gym and lounge, I'm feeling hungry"

"Sure go find a guy" finished Ari

A/N that's it for now I'll have the next chapter up soon please RR


	11. Defined

Yes me bad I don't update and this chap is short I tried to make it longer but writer's block has me hooked to I can't do much about that. I'm hoping that I'll have the next up relatively soon sorry bows and begs for mercy

Chapter 11

Defined

"Nice of you to finally join the land of the living" greeted Ari cheerfully

"Shut up" muttered Pan

"So who'd you pick up? Anyone worth mentioning"

"As if the people here are worse than the normal ones we get"

"So then did any stalking?"

"What sort of a person do you think I am?"

"Obviously someone a bit up tight"

"Whatever"

"Coffee's in the pot and breakfast is on its way"

"What are we having?"

"Anything and everything"

"Great, call me when it gets here I'm going to take a shower" said Pan as she walked back into her room, "Oh don't mind the guy"

"I won't"

Ten minutes after Pan disappeared into her room a blue-eyed blond early-twenties male stepped cautiously out of her room and smiled shyly at Ari, as she smiled back she offered him some of the breakfast that had just arrived.

"You sure it's nice and hot, you're going to need it and she's not going to mind" Ari said casually

"No it's alright, I better be going anyway" declined the guy politely

"Okay then, hope you had fun" called Ari cheekily as he walked out the door. It was at the moment that Pan re-appeared from her room and sat comfortably in one of the chairs around the table.

"Cutie, where'd you get him?" asked Ari

"Downstairs, I think he had one too many though" replied Pan

"And you thought what an opportunity; I mean I'm not judging but if I was good work. He looked like he'd had the time of him life"

"Of course why wouldn't he"

"Touché"

"So, finished with the sprouting computer yet"

"Actually I have"

"So are you going to give me a look or what?"

"I'd rather not but hey it's your friends and family"

"Ha-ha very funny" muttered Pan as she snatched the laptop from Ari and placed it neatly in her lap.

Quickly she began to read…

"Wow so we do have an enemy on our hands" commented Pan nonchalantly

"Not we them" interjected Ari "They'll going to have to get themselves out of this one"

"Have you actually read this" questioned Pan

"Nope only the top paragraph"

"Well then, this is going to be something that we have to stand together whether if we like it or not"

"Since when did you get all sentimental?"

"Since this screen is showing me that she is currently in league with the Ludians"

"What!"

"See for yourself"

"Damn, I thought I could get away with not confronting her"

"Well it looks like you're out of luck"

"Well at least I won't be as out of luck as your friends will be when they find out whom she really is. On that note be prepared I know you 'hate' your family but just make sure that whatever they say to you when you see them doesn't go to your heart"

"Since when have I let something they say effect me"

"Maybe not now but if I know Lica even with the smallest dislike she will turn into the biggest emotional test you'll ever face. Just take my advice Pan hope and pray that she doesn't convince them that we are the bad guys, because if she does you and I will survive but you will be losing this planet to her and the Ludians. No matter how much you seem to hate this world it's still better to have it peaceful than at war with each other"

"Our race has faced many humanity threatening situations, I'm sure they'll find a way through it. I can't believe I just said that"

"Pan you may not be as bad as you think you are"

"Don't lecture me on being bad; unlike you I know my limits"

"I know my limits I just choose to ignore them"

"This is why you're always in trouble and needing people to bail you out"

"Thanks a lot for the confidence you inspire in me"

"As always I'm glad to offer my experience"

"Yeah right"

"So what are we going to do about our little problem?"

"Well you have to go and talk to those people you are currently barring. You have to convince them that she is not a friend and that is going to be hard if she's not awake and even harder if she is"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to talk to the Senate about sending over a weapons platform just in case you can't and the Ludians get here before your manipulation skills take on"

"You think we are going to need it"

"Yes, we are going to try to get them before they reach here not when they do. Ki only works well on them if they are in close range. Firing a blast from here won't do any damage they have shields that do a pretty good job of protecting them from ki blasts. Plus the weapons platform has something new, well at least I'm hoping they've finished it"

"And that would be?"

"A particle disintegrator gun which will pass through all there shielding and destroy the ship before they even know what's hit them"

"You think you can pull it off?"

"Hey you go do you're thing and I'll worry about mine. Trust me Pan I don't want this stinking planet to be thrown into chaos anymore than you do, even if you won't admit it"

_Capsule Corp._

"So what do you think?" asked Bulma happily

"Ah…what is it" replied Trunks worriedly as he peered down at the mass of what appeared to be food on his plate

"Food of course it's my version of a casserole"

"Err…thanks" suspiciously Trunks picked up his fork and poked the mass experimentally, it wobbled.

"Mum is it meant to wobble like that" asked Bra

"Wobble of course not, it's meant to be solid" answered Bulma firmly

"Not so solid mum"

"I don't think I'm that hungry after all, can I be excused" Trunks stated flatly

"Yeah me too" agreed Bra

"Where are you all going? Dinner isn't finished yet"

"Mum I think we'll get something later" answered Bra softly trying not to hurt her mum's feelings

"Right, well ok then" mumbled Bulma dejectedly

"Er mum way is that red light flashing"

"Oh! She's gotten out, it's too soon" exclaimed Bulma "Trunks go see if she's ok"

"Why me? Can't you get Bra to do it after all she is a girl"

"It's the concept; me girl you the guy that's loved by the entire female population of planet Earth, so we wonder if it applies to aliens too" stated Bra

"Haha very funny" muttered Trunks as he walked towards the lower levels

"Well it's true he should be flattered"

'Why am I always the one to get stuck with the looking after people job? I mean if this girl survived in a smashed up ship for light years there's no reason why she's not okay right now" thought Trunks harshly as he grabbed clothes and shoes to fit.

Just as he walk into the infirmary the first thing she noticed was the fact the girl was standing in the middle of the room in her underwear, fully healed, not a scratch and staring intently at the alarm lights blaring and flashing.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Trunks and I have some clothes for you"

"Where am I?" asked Lica quietly

"You're on the planet Earth may I asked where you came from?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"My job is determine if you are a threat or not and to do that I must ask question many if necessary"

"Well then I'll answer this I was travelling space, my home planet was destroyed. I was looking for the person that killed my race"

"Are you on your way to finding that person?"

"I believe she is on this planet and if she is then you are all in incredible danger. For what she doesn't like she will destroy"

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes Charia Lyver"

Please R/R


	12. Lica the Lost

A/N: I know I know I'm as good as dead. Well this is what you can call a _**very **_extended writer's block. I thank everyone who has kept up with this story and know that I have started on the next chapter. So until then I grant you one wish.

P.S. this chapter has been majorly revised after my umm 3 year writer's block. I have realised that while trying to write the next chapter (I have started and nearly finished it will be posted in the next day or so) and the rest of the story that I have made some grave continuity errors. This is an attempt to rectify those errors

Chapter 12

Lica the Lost

"What are you doing here" accused Bulma as she spotted Pan walking through the kitchen door

"Thought you weren't going to help us?"

"I'm not here to help you only here to warn you" Pan answered coldly

"About what?"

"You know what"

"Well obviously I don't"

"Alright you want to play stupid, fine. The girl you found, don't get too attached because she's not going to be here for much longer"

"Ha, you have got it so wrong Pan; she's the one that's good and looking for someone that's evil"

"Well in that case let me tell you this don't believe everything that she says, you haven't got the other side of the story yet"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Some, but what I really want to do is see how smart you really are"

"In that case, should I trust what you say?"

"Only if you want to, I'm not doing this for my sake but more for yours and everyone that lives on this planet. Since you claim to be heroes, I thought you might want the hint that you always seem to get"

"We do not always get hints and for your information I don't think I want to hear what you have to say about her"

"Well the you're on your own, but out of the kindness that's left in my heart I will tell you this: if you value your life and the life of those on this planet you should keep your wits about you because she is not as innocent as she looks" ending her sentence there Pan swiftly walked out of the back door

"Who was that" asked Goten as she walked up to Bulma

"Pan" murmured Bulma

"Pan, what was she doing here, why didn't you call or say anything?" growled Goten

"I didn't have the time"

"Was she here to help Vegeta?"

"No only to warn us"

"About what?"

"The girl we found"

"What she say?"

"That she's not to be trusted"

"Can we trust Pan?"

"I don't know, she seemed very convinced about what she was saying"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Wait until Trunks gets back up here with the report I suppose"

_Hotel_

"I thought you were going to warn people"

"Did"

"Must have said a lot" Ari sarcastically criticized

"Enough" answered Pan

"Wow you're certainly turning into a one word wonder"

"Hey I did what I set out to do. I never said that I was going to tell them everything. Anyways how did your thing go?"

"Just as expected"

"Get the platforms or not?"

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"How much of a threat she's going to be"

"What!"

"The senate thinks that she is here on a personal agenda"

"Where are they getting their information from?"

"Apparently a very credible source"

"So what would this personal agenda be?"

"It seems that she is here for revenge"

"Isn't she always out for revenge?"

"Touché, however this time that revenge is aimed at me"

"What did you do this time?"

"Apparently I killed her family"

"Oh…well I'm guessing that that's not a good thing"

"It is a interesting thing. Like I said before Lica is not known for her affection towards her family if anything she hated them. "

"Then the senate are wrong. How can she be here for revenge when she doesn't care for the ones she is avenging?"

"She doesn't care I think she is just using them as an excuse to torture others"

"Not that she really needs one"

"No she doesn't, but that also doesn't mean that she can't use one when it suits her"

"In that case is the excuse valid? Did you kill her family?"

"It depends on how you look at it; I did not kill them, I did however captured them"

"Captured? That sounds ...reasonable. What did you do with them after you captured them?"

"I gave them away"

"To who?"

"To the ... Ketonians"

"Ketonians. I remember you mentioning these people before, explain"

"Ok here's the deal. The Ludians and the Ketonians are pretty much mortal enemies in the eyes of anyone who meets them. They have done some of the most unspeakable thing in the universe. I mean things that not even we could think up. The war that has been going on between these two races has lasted for so long that no one seems to remember how it started just the fact that one side has to win"

"What does this mean for us then?"

"Right now for us it means that we have to pick a side and stick to it"

"If this war has been going on for so long how does Lica fit into it? As far as I know she is neither a Ludian nor a Ketonian"

"You're right she is not of either race, what she and the rest of her family are, are mercenaries. They basically work for the highest bidder that's what makes them so dangerous. I had captured her family to get information about past and present clients. When I had got what I wanted I gave them to the highest bidder, which at the time happened to the Ketonians. After I handed them over I stopped paying attention"

"So do you believe it? Do you think she is here just to kill you? I mean it all seems to be so farfetched..."

"Listen the war between the Ludians and the Ketonians is very real and many good people have been caught up in it and have had to pay a heavy price. Lica is not one of them. There is also something else that I need to tell you about"

"What?"

"This is going to sound very cliché but it is very true. The Ludians and the Ketonians are not as different as they make themselves out to be"

"Not different what do you mean not different"

"I mean they are in fact the same damn race"

"The same race that is ridiculous"

"Not so ridiculous when you think about it. Some of the most intense wars have been fought over the smallest things. A variation in concept or interpretation can lead to massive differences in opinions. And it is the absolute belief in those opinions that start these wars"

"So what do we do then?"

"We aren't going to do anything until she makes a move"

"You know then this means that she's most likely going drag the Z-team into this"

"Yep"

"You also realise that Bulma and the rest of them people are most likely going to swallow her story hook, line and sinker"

"I do realise that"

"And still you are going to wait"

"Yep"

"How's that going to help"

"Look whatever Lica has said to those people you know, is not what she really wants to do. Manipulation is one of the best offensive techniques she has. When we meet up the fight is going to be just between us. Anything else that she has up her sleeve is going to be aimed at you. And that is where you are going to have to come in"

"Me?"

"Yes you. I will take care of Lica but you have to do the rest and it's not going to be easy. I get the feeling that this may be the end of the war"

"The war hasn't ended yet?"

"No, not until Lica either wins or dies"

"Great" exclaimed Pan emphatically

"Well it looks like the next few weeks won't be so boring after all" declare Ari happily

R/R Please it is very much appreciated


	13. What Drives Us

I know there are a lot of people out there who have kept up with this story and I am so grateful that you have so for the time being while I get my head into gear and give you something interesting to read this is a filler chapter to tie you over. Once again thank you for being so patient :)

Chapter 13

What Drives Us

*Dream*

Darkness surrounded her. The pain left her. A voice spoke to her

_You are the one_

_I have created you_

_You will obey_

_Nothing in this world will save you_

_...except me_

*End Dream*

Lica woke with a start. There was that dream again, the same one she'd been having for the last 10 years. Always the same words, always the same darkness and always the same sense of drowning ...and she hated it. If only she knew what it wanted from her, she wanted it gone.

It is well known that children are sponges. They soak up anything and everything, not only knowledge but feelings. And eventually they end up reflecting what they learn and experience. For Lica the universe has not been so kind. She knew she was the way she was because of her parents and the war. She knew she was exceptionally smart there was no doubt about that but more importantly she knew that her parents had exploited it for all it was worth. And so it was only logical that she grew up to be the sociopath that she is.

_There are no excuses to be made. _

_She has no regrets. _

_Everything she does is a means to an end._

Not this time

* * *

Trunks knew from the moment that he laid eyes on her that she was special. There was this mysterious aura around her that just attracted him. He had met many beautiful women in his life time but this girl, this girl was really something. Silver blonde hair framed a heart shaped face. Emerald green eyes glazed out from beneath long lashes. A small button nose and pink lips completed the look. He couldn't help but stare.

Sitting at the kitchen table Lica had promptly devoured several plates of food before she was satisfied enough to continue with her explanation about why she was here.

"You said you were looking for someone named Charia Lyver" Bulma asked

"I did" answered Lica

"Care to expand on that" prompted Bra

"What is there to say? She killed my family and is on the verge of annihilating my entire race. If that isn't enough for you she'd only did it to relieve her boredom" yelled Lica

"I don't believe that anyone can be so cruel" said Bulma

"Look you don't know her; she may be sweet on the outside but on the inside lays a heart of stone"

"If all you say is true, how do you expect to find her?"

"Ari has a way of manipulating others to give her a position of power. That thirst for power will never cease. That is how I will find her"

"How do you know that on this planet she even goes by that name, there could be many alias that you don't know about which would make finding her almost impossible"

"She will not have changed her name. There is too much power in the use of her true name that she will never not use it"

"Earth is a big planet with billions of people at least give us a description of her so that we can help narrow the search"

Closing her eyes Lica pictured her enemy and sighed. There was no way that she could describe Ari without making her look like an angel.

Suddenly Marron walked into the room and slammed a fashion magazine in front of Lica and said "I think I just found her" Looking down Lica stared; gazing up happily at her was the face of her enemy.

"Is that the same Ari person you're looking for" demanded Bra

"Yes it is why are you being so hysterical?"

"Because you want to kill one of the most recognised and influential people on this planet"

"She is a murderer"

"She is rich"

"Bra what are you talking about?" interrupted Bulma

"Mum I'm surprised you don't know her. She is the CEO of S-Tech along with her brother Zac. They are our main rivals, making them the second richest people on the planet after us"

"Bra I'm surprised that you know this" said Trunks

"I'm surprised that you didn't bring it up since you're the one who met the brother in a conference in America last month"

"You have met Zac?" demanded Lica standing up

"Yes as Bra said it was for a conference, he was there to present a new piece of technology that they had recently developed" answered Trunks

"He is not trustworthy. Whatever it was that he introduced will only cause pain and suffering"

"Lica before you say more I need you to explain something to all of us" said Bra

"What?"

"You say that this Ari is a bad person, but of what I can remember her company has provided a lot of the medicine that we use to cure people today as well as countless inventions that I don't think my mother would have even thought about. That doesn't sound like someone who is the murderer that you think she is" reasoned Bra

"I cannot explain her actions here and I will not explain them. All I know is that I will get my revenge for what she has done. You can either help me or get out of my way I will not let anything stop me now that I have finally found her" Lica threatened as she walked away

* * *

If there was one thing that Ari knew it was this:

She missed home

Earth was a planet situated quite frankly in the middle of nowhere, beautiful and peaceful but still in the middle of nowhere. It was this middle of nowhere that had attracted her in the first place. Earth was meant to be a place where she could find herself before she took on the responsibility of looking after others. It was also in some ways a place to hide out. The planet's position in the far arm of the Milky Way galaxy made it the perfect place if you did not want to be found.

And Ari did not want to be found.

Unfortunately that is not how the universe works and because of that Ari found herself, once again, involved in the most controversial war in her race's history. To make things worse she appeared to have also involved the most powerful warriors this side of the universe.

Great.

Just great.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Pan asks interrupting Ari's thoughts

"How complicated my life is getting by the minute" she replies

"You life is always complicated, it's what makes you so interesting"

"Well right now I don't want to be interesting, I want to be boring. Boring saves lives"

"Interesting kills then?"

"No, interesting irritates"

"You realise that this conversation is going nowhere"

"Good"

"Not good, I have an important question"

"Which is...?"

"What are you going to do about Lica? She is going to find you and when she does she is going to do everything in her power to kill you" Pan argued

"Well then I just have to kill her first" Ari answered confidently only to mutter "Before she kills me" under her breath

* * *

Lica had to come up with a plan and it had to be perfect. If she can make these people believe her little lie and help her maybe she can finally find out why she was lead in the first place, why the shadow in her mind is so insistent on killing this girl.

Now who to choose, who can be easily manipulated by a lonely, beautiful girl...

Please R/R

Thank you!


End file.
